Into the Unknown
by TheCriticPony
Summary: The title is so misleading it's unbelievable. Alex and Willow, both sophomores from Canterlot High (somehow) make a portal to Equestria, where they make residence, but are left on he sidelines for most adventures. Soon, however, they find an evil that cannot be defeated by such minor objects such as the Elements of Harmony, and must take drastic measures to defeat this evil.
1. - Through the Portal

Willlow scurried through the long hall, raising her head only to glance at beautifully graffitied lockers and gaze upon posters about new clubs that plastered the honey coloured walls that slightly peeled at the edges.

Teenagers littered Canterlot High; everywhere you looked, a cute couple strutting hand in hand gazing lovestruck into one anothers' eyes, a punk smoking an old, tattered cigarette probably found in the gutter, groups of nerds discussing, well, nerdy things. The tall, dark-skinned girl that was Willow stopped to flip stray dreadlocks out of her chocolate eyes and continued her walk to locker 724, placing one heeled shoe ahead of each other, both battling for dominance while she walked.

Two hazel, wide eyes framed by peachy skin and brown eyes shot into her view.  
"BOO!" She cried. The shout echoed its way through the building, startling many students on their lunch-break in it's wake. Laughter soon replaced the banshee screech - strange, off-key laughter that was no more pleasant than the ear splitting sound.  
"Uh, so Alex, what were ya doin' before ya tried to deafen me?" Willow asked.  
"Oh y'know, just studying for the finals - They start in about an hour." She grabbed a book from her locker and slammed it shut, causing lockers to ripple gently around it.  
"Are ya serious? You're gonna get **at** **least** 90% on 'em even without all this extra studyin', girl!" The taller of the two stated, rolling her eyes.  
"Gotta cram all I can into my brain, after all, I probably have some empty space... Somewhere..."  
"Hmm, okay. Well, could ya possibly help me with studyin' real quick?"  
"Course not! The first exam starts in 45 minutes and you're on the other side of the school from your locker. Go get your equipment if you don't want an F."  
"Gah! You're right! Thanks for remindin' me Alex, I've got to get my stuff! See ya!"

Willow hurried to her locker, tripping up some of the time. ' _Curse these 4-inch heels, CURSE THEM!'_ She thought as she walked as fast as she could without catching her heeled shoes on seemingly nothing.  
 _720, 721, 722, 723, 725, 72- Wait, let me check, 723, 725.. No 724..  
_ The teen that owned Locker 724 raised her brow in confusion; there was no locker 724. In an idiotic attempt to find locker 724, she pinched the handles of both lockers 723 and 725 and gently pried them apart, gawking in shock at the result. A blinding light appeared where she had made a hole, too bright to look at but not bright enough to shine on anything else.  
"Willow? Willow, where are ya?! WILL- oh there you are!" Alex croaked, her short, wavy hair drifting to the floor as she dropped to her knees to crawl to her friend. "What's that you got there?"  
"Locker 724" She replied, shrugging. The strange girl nodded and let her friend continue widening the hole until it was large enough for one average person to fit through - give or take a few pounds.

Once both had clambered into the hole, they realized, just there, that there was no going back. Heck, that may have been a portal to Oblivion for all they cared! The duo loved to read adventure and fantasy stories, and it was just like one of them, so they truly did not think about, well, anything.  
Alex and Willow were enveloped by a white light, and could only see each other, so they held close for comfort and warmth as it was not the **warmest** situation they had been in. Once Willow placed a hand to cover both eyes, she found it was everywhere and opened her mouth to speak - well, tried to. Her mouth was glued shut.

Suddenly, they hit the ground. It wasn't hard, it was actually rather, squidgy. Alex slowly opened her eyes and began to observe her surroundings. The two appeared to be on a farm, judging by all the mud, animals and the barn placed square in the middle of all of this mess, standing tall and crimson.

An apple forest stretched through acres of land ' _I wonder how they farm all this!'_ She thought, gears buzzing in her brain. She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard her friend beside her sit up.  
"Willow?!"

 **Uhh, so this is my first story - I aimed for 1k words or so but wanted to end it here because cliffhangers are awesome!  
Leave a review so I can check mistakes I may have made  
OR if you have any ideas for improvement/the next chapter.**


	2. - A Meeting with Applejack

Alex stared at the mexican-pink pony and blinked in confusion – where was her friend? In place of the tall, brown teen was a unicorn with a clock behind a lollipop as a flank-tattoo and a loose necklace that seemed to be made of rope. The mare suddenly sat up, only to repeat Alex's previous actions, adding a flip of her messy, pale yellow mane somewhere between.

"What're ya'll doin' out 'ere, pardners?" A female, country voice sounded from nearby. It had a warm, friendly tone to it that caused the girls to trust it, but once the two swerved to see who had asked the question, all trust vanished and they gasped simultaneously.

"Who are ya, and WHAT are ya – I didn' know horses could talk!" Willow babbled, mouth agape.

"Ah'm Applejack, ah'm a pony 'n I'd be mighty s'prised if horses couldn't talk!" Her Stetson bobbed as she said this, "what's yer cutie-mark mean, green girl? It's just a splodge"

"I have no idea myself; I just got here and didn't even know they were called that!" Alex replied, inspecting the 'cutie-mark' on her flank.

"Maybe it's b'cause you're so strange most o' the time." Willow joked, tugging on the short pony's tail.

"Ah'm not so sure about that. It must have some secret meanin' b'hind it." Alex shrugged in reply. As she said before, she had no idea. "Anyway, we'd better get goin', Big Mac's gon' get worried 'f ah stay out too long."

After the long trek from the top of a hill to the blood red barn, the previously-human ponies snuggled in blankets close to the blazing fire that didn't dare lick past the twigs that had created the red hot inferno. Willow wished she had her phone there, so she could take a picture of Alex, who was leaning against her, fast asleep. She herself began to feel weary after that long walk and the warmth generated by the fire. Her eyes slowly drooped until they were completely closed – She was only just about to exit the twilight zone and into the sleep period until BANG, the barn door slammed itself open, revealing a figure. Willow gasped and hid under the covers to seek comfort from Alex, who was unfortunately still asleep.

"Is anypony here?" Boomed a voice from ouside. It was then that Willow made the most idiotic mistake of her life. She replied.

"N-no. Nopony's here, you can go now." she squeaked. Her ears twitched as hooves made her way towards the mound under the covers. Suddenly, the blanket was torn from her body, and the light from the fire illuminated three small faces; a white unicorn, an orange pegasus and a yellow pony with a pink bow behind her hair.

"Boo!" They said together, slighty out of sync. Willow screamed and hid under her hooves. She hated loud noises, especially since her ears were extremely sensitive. The three fillies collapsed to the wooden floor, laughing their hooves off in hilarity. Alex began to giggle from the remainder of the woollen covers after being pulled from her dreams once she heard the three girls laughing.

"Now what's goin' on in here?" A country voice echoed.

"Quick, hide!" Willow hissed, voice now a croak from the screaming. The trio zoomed away into the shadows, still giggling quietly after the deep pink pony screeched in terror.

Applejack trotted in and looked at the two by the multi coloured flame. One of her eyebrows were raised as she peered around the large room that was her family's living room.

"The Cutie-Mark Crusaders come in here?" She asked, unamused by the three's childish antics.

"Nope, no crusaders in 'ere! Course not, why would they c'me 'n 'ere? It's not like they wanted to scare us or anythin'!" Willow replied, unconvincingly. She knew she was bad at lying, that's why she always got Alex to fabricate the fantastical stories that would get them out of trouble, but she had already fallen asleep. Applejack Hmmph'd suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and walked back out.

"Is she gone?" The white unicorn asked, appearing from the corner. "She's gone, girls, you can come out now!"

"Thanks, pink pony. You just saved us from 2 hours of applebucking!" One of them said, flapping her wings in an attempt to fly.

"M' name's Willow, so stop callin' me Pink Pony." she mumbled.

"Okay then. Oh, oh oh! You can come to my sister Rarity's house and I can make you a dress in return for saving us!" She cried, squeaking and bouncing about.

"Aight, then. Let's go when I've gott'n Alex up." Willow replied, shaking Alex to wake her from her slumber. She moaned and slowly pulled herself to her hooves.

"Let's," she said, yawning, "go..." They galloped out the door; from the warmth into the cold, cold rain.


	3. - Dresses

"I'm Sweetie Belle" She stated, "that's Applebloom, Applejack's sister," Sweetie Belle pointed to the yellow filly that was waving ectastically, "and that's Scootaloo" Sweetie Belle jerked her head to the pegasus with a purple mane.

"Together," Apple Bloom began.

"We are..." Scootaloo continued, trying desperately to get off the ground, only succeeding to get an inch in the air.

"THE CUTIE-MARK CRUSADERS!" All three shouted.

"Ow, watch the vo'ume, I still 'aven't r'coverd from the scarin!" Willow complained, rolling on the floor and clutching her ears.

"Sorry" Apple Bloom muttered, shifting her eyes to her side in embarrassment.

"C'mon guys, at this rate, we'll NEVER get your dresses!" Sweetie Belle cried, hurrying them along. Alex rolled her eyes at this statement; she had never been too fond of dresses, especially as the last time she had worn a dress, it ended with her being laughed at, and her head hanging in shame.

Carousel Boutique was the name of Rarity's clothing store, the magnificent, large clothing store set close to the center of Ponyville, it was the main attraction of the place. 4 PM was the rush hour in Ponyville, and the fruit vendors were straight out of everything by 4:30. This is why Alex, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Alex went in at 2:45, so they could get to work almost immediately and get the dresses ready by 4'o'clock. Green fabric, blue fabric, white fabric, yellow fabric and thin, white string was used in the two dresses. These materials with Rarity's expertees could make a masterpiece of a dress, but it was Sweetie Belle working here, and she was, well, not so good with the sewing machine.

The hum of the sewing machine vibrated through Opalescence's fur, calming the posh, white cat. Opal had almost succumbed to the warm grasp of sleep when Scootaloo's voice rang around the room, awakening anything that had begun to shut their eyes due to tiredness.

"I'M BORED!" She shouted. Once again, Willow complained about the volume with her hooves folding her soft, velvety ears to her mane.

"Okay then, I think I've got something you might enjoy!" Alex said, grinning mischeviously at the small pegasus.

"Count me in!" Scootaloo replied energetically, following Alex outside the Boutique. Willow smiled at the remaining two, slaving away at the work area.

"I'll give you girls some 'elp, 'kay?" She slowly walked to the filllies and carried them away, "You don't have to work so hard for me." The Cutie Mark Crusaders (minus one) blinked wearily, small smiles forming on their faces before closing their eyes to drift through their dreams. Turning to the almost finished dresses, Willow was hit by a bout of inspiration. She grabbed the hideous dresses and tore away them apart, taking stitches and feeding them into the sewing machine to make a rainbow thread.

Sweetie Belle slowly opened her tired eyes to the gasping of her sister's voice.

"Oh my goodness!" she breathed, gawping at the dresses. Two mannequins were covered by beautiful dresses that ranged from pink to green, blue to yellow, each colour gently becoming the next in a sea of colour.

"This – wasn't my design" Sweetie Belle squeaked, and turned her head to Willow suspicously, who had been sleeping for a while next to Alex.

"So this wasn't you?" Rarity gestured to the masterpieces.

"Of course not! All I can remember is attempting to make a dress and Willow putting me and Applebloom to sleep!" Immediately, the siblings looked at the deep pink mare, and the elder fell on her flank, a look of complete astonishment plastered on her face.

"B-but, this – this is MY level, and I've been making them for- for YEARS!" Rarity shouted. Willow's eyes shot open and blinked, confused.

"W-wha? Oh, Alex, you're back!" She said, hugging her friend.

"'Course I'm back, we got back ages ago, at around twilight. Scoots and I ran around Ponyville four times!" She cried, hugging her back.

"Excuse me, but are you the pony who made these dresses?" Rarity asked.

"Yep!" Willow replied, grinning to the full extent.

"Then I'd like to employ you!"

Alex and the blonde mare ran out of the Boutique, giggling. Willow had accepted the offer, took the dresses and galloped out. Alex had put hers on, as she could not bear to see the sparkles as they hurt her amber eyes. They looked at the road they were galloping on after admiring Willow's less sparkly dress that bore a red and yellow collar, and saw a light aqua pony with a white mane that held a stripe the colour of Alex's fur.

"Hey, watch i- WHOA! Did Rarity make those for you?!" She cried

"Nah, I ma'de th'ese m'self!" Willow gloated, puffing out her chest in pride.

"Wow! Can you make one for me someday? My names Lyra by the way, bye!" She said, pushing all the words out in a big rush and zoomed away.

"What's that?" The brown maned mare asked, flinging her hoof in the direction of a golden carriage pulled by white stallions with blue manes.

"Looks like a r'yal carri'ge 'f s'me sort." Willow replied, eyeing the purple unicorn inside. The lilac mare appeared to be having a conversation with some tiny being next to her, giving a confused look to the small village every few seconds.

"We've got to meet her." Alex stated, but once she had said that, a pink pony with a deep rose mane rushed up to the pony inside the carriage, gasped and zoomed off in a fashion similar to how Lyra did only a few minutes ago.

"M'ybe later" Willow said, Alex nodding in agreement.

 **My longest chapter yet!**

 **It is a bit rushed though, I apologise.**


	4. - Twilight?

In the Library of Ponyville, the day that the mysterious light purple pony arrived, a secret party was being held, most of the small village attending.

"I'm-Pinkie-Pie-who-are-you-two-you-must-be-new-in-town-I-must-throw-you-guys-a-party-ASAP!" She gushed, forgetting to pause for breath. Alex and Willow stared, confused, at the air the hyper pink pony had been in only seconds before.

"What?" Alex asked, eyes still glued to the spot.

"I dunno, but I don' wanna know either." Willow replied, in the same position as Alex.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing the unicorn from earlier.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" She called to some pony outside, slamming the door

"Huh. Rude much?" The small being said. It was revealed now that the being was a little purple dragon with a green underbelly and spines.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" The pony hissed, feeling for light, but to no avail. A few seconds later, the light flicked on, revealing the large crowd of ponies.

" _SURPRISE!_ " All the ponies in the room shouted at the same time, creating a deafening noise. Willow ran upstairs to a bedroom and lay under the bed, holding her ears. From upstairs, she heard an unfamiliar voice groan. 'I know how ya feel, pony.' That was her last thought before drifting into sleep.

Alex stayed downstairs to party with all the other ponies, and was there until all the other ponies had gone, until only she and the crazy party pony were left.

"Well, I've gotta go. Catch'ya later alligator!" Pinkie Pie giggled, a mixture of snorting and laughing. The pale green mare grinned widely and made a strange noise, it sounded a little like ZZGHRTHS. Alex peered upstairs, continuing to grin, attempting to catch a glimpse of her friend who had been up there all night. She could not see her, so creeped upstairs to get a better view. Her brain couldn't perceive what she saw. Willow was laid under a bed, looking extremely uncomfortable in her slumber, and the pony that was sent in a royal carriage **on** the bed, dozing quite peacefully atop the blue blanket. Alex could not hold in her giggles any more, and burst out laughing, fell down the stairs and woke up Willow; causing her to jump up and hit her body on the bed.

"Cou'd ya be _any_ loud'r?" She remarked, annoyance and pain laced into her calm tone.

"Yeah, remember that time I shouted in your face at school!" Alex replied

"Yep, 'cou-"

"And the entire school stopped."

"Uh h-"

"Then that guy you had a crush on came over and complained?"

"Don't 'member tha-"

"And you began blushing and stuttering while I laughed hysterically."

"..." Willow started to blush and avoided Alex's piercing eyes, trying to block out her loud, displeasing laughter. Then, suddenly, their eyes dilated to pinpricks as they slowly turned to the resident pony, who was shaking wildly.

Willow babbled excuses as Alex, curiosity overcoming her, climbed the stairs to the unicorn, who was still on her bed.

"What's your name?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Umm, I don't know if I should tell you, I mean you **are** intruders." The purple mare replied in bewilderment.

"Pfft, intruders? Us? If you call 'staying after the party' intruding, then you should really see the Pinkie doctor." Alex grinned.

"... What."

"I'm Alex, that pony down there is Willow!" She gestured to her best friend, who smiled and waved.

"Uhh, sure. I'm.. Twilight.. Twilight Sparkle. You might not believe this when I tell you but-"

"Gotta go, bye!" The green pony fell back down the stairs, grabbed her friend and ran out the door.

"Let's sleep... HERE!" Alex threw out her forehooves in delight. Willow blinked at the large bed of hay. She then slowly trotted towards it and promptly lay in the middle, grinning a toothy grin. Alex smiled, and went to lay next to her friend, who shuffled and occupied the space. Giggles filled the air as they repeated these actions several times before Alex jumped on Willow, pushing all the wind out of her.

They settled down and got as comfortable as they could get on the prickly hay to gaze at the stars.

"They're beautiful tonight. Better than any view we could ever have had back at home!" Alex remarked, gaining a weary nod from the unicorn beside her, who was already tired.

Slowly, the two, previously human, mares fell to sleep under the stars, not noticing that the moon was no longer decorated with craters that were crammed together to make a unicorn face, and that the air was clogged with dark green steam...

 **SPOOKS**

 **Yeah, the steam isn't BLUE it's GREEN**

 **SPOOOKS**

 **If you've read this story, please don't skip it and go to the next one...**

 **Leave a review!**

 **It helps my story.**


	5. 5 - The End?

"Wake up, Willow! Wake **UP**!" Alex cried, shaking her friend into the world of the awoken. Said pony blinked into reality, looking at the sky to see bright, twinkling stars coating a navy blue ocean. Slowly and tiredly, Willow lifted her stiff limbs and heaved herself to a sitting position.

"Wha~?" She asked, and a confused look plastered onto her face a split second before collapsing into a worried one when she saw Alex's expression...

 _ **Sorry people, but I'm discontinuing this unless I get a review. ONE review!**_

 _ **I don't really have inspiration for this anymore so I guess I'm ending this here... Possibly...**_

 _ **-TheCriticPony, possibly for the last time here, signing off.**_


End file.
